


RD Series V

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [5]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #25 RDsw

Episode 1

Holoship

**_"You’re going to win, Arnie. You’re going to get your dream. I promise you."_ **


	2. #26 RDsw

Episode 2

The Inquisitor

**_"Give you five? I can do better than that! I can give you fifteen!"_ **

**_ _ **


	3. #27 RDsw

Episode 3

Terrorform

**_"You’re a big man. We love you, A.J.!"_ **

**_ _ **


	4. #28 RDsw

Episode 4

Quarantine

**_"Mr. Flibble says: “Game over, boys”."_ **

**_ _ **


	5. #29 RDsw

Episode 5

Demons & Angels

**_"Thy love refreshes and cleanses me like a babbling mountain stream, brother."_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #30 RDsw

Episode 6

Back to Reality

**_"Kryten, I’m broadcasting on a higher frequency. Can you hear me now?!"_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
